Attempts have been made to provide garden chairs that are desirable which can also satisfy the users need for comfort while outdoors. One such chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,224. This chair is a garden chair including a back rest, a seat and a cross frame defined by a first and second pair of support braces rotatably connected together through a first axle. The first pair of support braces are also rotatably connected to the front of the seat through a second axle and the rear of the seat is rotatably connected to the back rest through a third axle. An arm provided with a longitudinal slot connects the second pair of braces to the back rest, with the third axle passing through the longitudinal slot. A free end of the arm and the back rest are engabable in a plurality of positions to permit vertical adjustment of the seat.
Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,168. This seating apparatus includes a frame, a member supported by the frame for movement relative thereto, a ratchet mechanism for affording movement of the member relative to the frame in a first direction from a first extreme position through a range of positions to a second extreme position and for preventing movement of the member relative to the frame in a second direction opposite to the first direction. The ratchet mechanism includes a ratchet and a one-piece pawl including a first portion engageble with the ratchet, a resilient portion for bracing the pawl into engagement with the ratchet, and a release mechanism for completely disengaging the ratchet and the pawl when the member is moved into the second extreme position.
These arrangements are suitable for the purpose intended. That is to provide a suitable adjustable seat to be used outdoors. However these seats are designed to provide comfort for a user while engaged in leisurely and restful activities. They are not designed for and cannot be readily useable in a working environment such as for gardening. They do not provide structures that will ease the physical strain on the body while engaged in gardening activities. Such a gardening chair is desirable.